Sending Invitations
by alagon18
Summary: ONESHOT: Tsuna has to send his Guardians invitations for a Grand Mafia Event!


**Disclaimer: Don't own KHR, if I did then Yamamoto would squeal about the Arcobaleno!**

* * *

It was another beautiful day at Namimori, but Tsunayoshi Sawada wasn't outside enjoying the day, oh _No_! He was in his room studying under the watchful eye of his home tutor, the Sun Arcobaleno Reborn.

"Tsuna, Nietzsche wan't the father of existentialism, that title would go to Søren Kierkegaard, you really are no good!" even though he was now officially the new Vongola Boss, Tsuna was still quite stupid. Reborn gave his dumb student a good hard kick in the back.

"Hhhiiiii! Reborn, why do I even have to know this stuff? Ah! Don't kill me!" the Vongola Decimo cowered under the deadly infant just as he was about to receive a deathblow. Then out of nowhere, a hawk flew into Tsuna's bedroom; on it's back was a pack with the Vongola coat of arms.

"This looks like it came from Vongola HQ," the infant retrived from the bird seven envelopes, each sealed with a different Dying Will Flame. Reborn concluded that the letter with Sky Flames was meant for Tsuna. "Here, this is for you," he handed his student the envelope.

"Hmmm, I wonder what it says…" the young Boss opened his envelope and read the letter inside:

_Dear Tsuna, or should I say Vongola 10__th__. There will be a grand Mafia_

_event held at my mansion a week from now. Reborn, yourself, and your_

_Guardians have all been invited._

_I hope you will all attend._

_Vongola 9__th_

After Tsuna read the message he discovered that the envelope also contained a formal invitation to said Mafia event.

"It seems like the other six letters are for your Guardians," Reborn had been reading over Tsuna's shoulder. "Well we still have a lot to cover with your studies, but I guess I can give you a five minute break. You can send you Guardians the invitations during your break."

"Eh? I can't reach them all in five minutes!" Tsuna was very adamant about that.

Reborn smirked, "You can with your Dying Will," and with that being said, he promptly shot Tsuna in the head.

_Why didn't I just send those invitations out? _Tsuna thought as he died. "ARGH! GIVE MY GUARDIANS THEIR INVITATIONS WITH MY DYING WILL!"

* * *

Lambo was a very happy cow; he had just been given a lollipop by the very kind candy store owner. As he was walking back home from the shopping district he began to sing, "Who am I? I'm Lambo-san! Who's the best hitman? It's Lambo-san!" Then he noticed a huge dust cloud coming his way, it was Tsuna with nothing but his boxers, and he looked _scary_!

"LAMBO!" the boy picked his Lightning Guardian up by his enormously large afro.

"Ah! Lemme go! lemme go! What did lambo-san ever do to you?" Lambo feared for his life.

"ACCEPT THIS INVITATION!" without another word the terrified 5 year old took the letter sealed with Lightning Flames. Tsuna then promptly threw Lambo over his shoulder as he ran like the wind to find his remaining Guardians.

"Gotta-stay-calm," Lambo stuttered after he crashed head-first into a tree.

* * *

Hayato Gokudera was walking toward his apartment when he felt a strong presence coming toward him. It was his beloved Boss! _And he's running straight at me! _

"Tenth! It's an honor to be in your pre–"

"GOKUDERA! ACCEPT THIS INVITATION!" the Vongola 10th slammed the envelope on Gokudera's chest and ran off.

Gokudera's life was now complete, not only did his Boss went through all that trouble to find him, he also _entrusted _Gokudera with… a letter! The Italian soon passed out, mostly from sheer happiness, but also because of the fractured ribs he received.

Not that he was complaining, he got them from his Boss!

* * *

Kyoya Hibari was busy signing documents in his office; such was the responsibility of the President of the Namimori Middle Discipline Committee. As he was starting on the final stack, a certain brunette herbivore burst into the room.

"HIBARI-SAN! ACCEPT THIS INVITATION!" the mostly naked boy slammed the invitation onto the Prefect's desk and flew out through the window without another word. This left Hibari in a mild state of surprise. _The Herbivore's gotten bold _though Hibari. _He will have to be severely bitten to death tomorrow for damaging school property_ he added as he stared with annoyance at his desk that was now broken in two.

* * *

Ryohei Sasagawa was busy extremely training in his club's boxing ring when he witnessed Tsuna blast into the training room. The boxer couldn't have been more ecstatic.

"SAWADA! HAVE YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO EXTREMELY JOIN THE BOXING CLUB?" for some reason Ryohei almost always yelled, but no one ever questioned why.

Tsuna then leaped onto the boxing ring and relied with an equally loud voice, "ONI-SAN! TAKE THIS!" and he prepared what appeared to be a punching stance.

"VERY WELL SAWADA! BRING IT ON TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna then gave Ryohei a powerful punch, and while the boxing captain did block it, he was sent flying out of the ring and crashed into a wall leaving a large crater. Once the dust settled, Ryohei discovered that Tsuna had disappeared and that he had a letter sealed with Sun Flames in the hand he had blocked with.

* * *

Takeshi Yamamoto had just finished baseball practice and was walking home in order to help his dad with the customers when he heard someone call his name.

"HEY YAMAMOTO!" Tsuna had leaped high into the air and was soaring over the Rain Guardian. "CATCH!" he then threw something at Yamamoto's direction.

The tall boy instantly went into his badass assassin/baseball player mode. _I will catch the BALL! _He instinctively put on his glove and dove for the 'ball' with everything he had.

*CRASH!* the baseball player had crashed into a few trash bins but he had caught the 'ball'! "Aha-ha! Hey Tsuna I caught it!" but his friend was nowhere to be seen. He then noticed that the object in his glove wasn't a ball but a fancy looking envelope. "Oh well, hmmm… Tsuna really should consider joining the baseball club; he's got quite an arm!"

* * *

Chrome Dokuro had just finished shopping for the week and was heading back to Kokuyo Land when she felt a slight vibration in the ground. As it was getting stronger she turned around and was quite shocked over what she saw, _it's Boss and he's in his… boxers!_

"CHROME-CHAN! PLEASE ACC–ept this… huh? Oh Chrome-chan!" Tsuna's Dying Will Mode had just gone out and now he was regular No-Good-Tsuna again.

Chrome was incredibly startled, for one thing she had never witnessed Tsuna in Normal Dying Will Mode, and this was her first time. Also, ever since their battles with the Millefiore and Shimon Families, Tsuna had developed a slender muscular build, something Chrome was _definitely _noticing.

"B–B–Boss!" _He's only in his boxers! Ah! he wants something from me!_

"Ummm… Chrome-chan will you please accept this invitation…"

_Invitation? Is that why he's in his boxers? I–Is he inviting me to do __**it **__with him? And r–right here! But we don't know each other that well… Boss is so bold to want to take my chastity right here and right now._

"…to a Mafia event in Italy?" he looked up at his Mist Guardian, "Oh my! Chrome-chan you've got a bad nosebleed! Are you alright?"

Chrome became quite attracted to her dear Boss since that day.

xXx

**kayjee: You jerk! You added 2796!**

**alagon: So?**

**kayjee: where's 6918?**

**alagon: Oh brother…**


End file.
